We Love We Live We Die
by DietJutsu
Summary: Zim's back and confronts Gaz about her feelings towards him. What could go wrong...besides everything. Just a quick little one shot.


"Why do you get to drive?" Dib whined as Gaz sat in the driver's seat of a black, slim, shinny car, both hands on the wheel and eyes on the road.

"Because I'm older." Was her cool response.

"No your no--!" Dib began but was cut off with a small slap across the face. It may have been small but it stung. Dib placed his hand to his cheek and looked in the mirror. Great, it was already turning red.

"Just stop your whining Dib, you want to get there don't you?" Gaz asked as she looked to Dib.

"Yeah, but I didn't ask for a ride. I _can_ drive ya know." Dib said as he looked out the window, leaning on his hand as he watched the passing buildings. "Five years."

"What?" Gaz asked.

"Five years." Dib repeated.

"Oh, you mean since Zim left? You still haven't stopped thinking of that?"

"How can I?" Dib asked as he sat up and looked to Gaz. His black slick hair bounced around slightly as it hit the back of the seat. He was wearing his normal black trench coat with a blue shirt underneath. His pants and shoes were black as well and he still hadn't found out about the wonders of contacts.

Gaz sighed, her purple hair now longer and down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a vibrant purple and her clothes were still gothic, purple, black, and that skull necklace that hung around her neck. She now had matching earrings.

"You haven't forgotten either Gaz, I can tell." Dib said.

Gaz looked to Dib in a harsh way. "You want to bet on that?" She asked, her voice having grown.

Dib sat and stared at his sister in the eyes. He had grown a bit tougher through the years, but the few seconds later when he pulled away and looked out the window showed that he hadn't grown a lot tougher.

Gaz looked back to the road and stopped at a red light. "I wonder…why he left." Gaz said, looking up to the sky.

"Who knows." Dib said, not wanting to go into an "I told you so!" at the moment. "Perhaps he finally gave up. Or…"

"Or, he left to pull something bigger off." Gaz finished Dib's sentence.

"Yeah, maybe, but why would it take him five whole years? I mean, it can't take _that_ long to come up with a plan."

-----

"DoooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooom!" The little S.I.R. unit screamed as he ran around the small space of the voot runner.

"GIR!" Zim yelled as his face was twisted into pure frustration and annoyance. "Would you _stop_ bouncing around! I can't take this!"

It had been five years. Five years to the day that Zim had left. Why? No one knew…

Except for Zim himself.

Five years ago Zim realized something, something strange.

He knew that he would never grow taller than the few feet at which he stood, but always wondered about the tallest and how they became so tall.

Turns out they have an unexpected growth spurt.

On that day so long ago Zim noticed that things started to take on a smaller size. He noticed while he sat on the couch that his feet grew closer to the floor. That when going down his little 'transporters' to his underground layer that the top would close on his head. And the one thing that he noticed that was bugging him right now…

He was way to frickin' big to be in this tiny voot runner.

Zim had grown to around five feet, about as tall as Dib and Gaz. He had his beautiful yet disturbing deep purple orbs as eyes and his two antennas on the top of his head. His skin was still a light green and he wore an Invader uniform, one that he had to steal from Irk.

-----

"…and as you can see, because the alien has left, the past five years have been quieter and there has been much less damage." Dib spoke into a microphone as a podium stood before him. He was on a stage and there were many darkened shadows out in the audience.

"Uh…any questions?" He asked as he looked around. He soon saw a hand raise. "Yes?" He asked.

"So, Agent Mothman, how do you know that the alien will not be back?" The man asked.

"Well I don't, I just suspect that he won't be back. But if he does come back then I'll be ready."

"How so?" The man challenged.

"I have radar's set up all around my house and have a security system than could uncover anything."

-----

Gaz sighed and walked out of the door in which she was leaning in. The little conversation rang on behind her in the auditorium as she walked out. She opened a door that lead outside and let the refreshing air from outside blow through her hair.

Gaz closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. A few seconds later and she opened her eyes, seeing two purple orbs staring at her, nearly an inch from her face. "Ahh!" She screamed as she jumped back. "Zim?" She asked as he followed her in. "H-how? How are you so tall?" She asked.

"It is called growing, is it not?" He asked. "I don't have time for this." He said, walking closer to Gaz. Gaz noticed that his voice had grown a bit deeper, kind of like Dib's had. There wasn't a dramatic change, but it was enough to make Gaz think of Zim as a human teenager going through puberty.

"What do you want?" Gaz asked, pulling herself together as she watched Zim carefully.

"I need help." Zim said, finding it much easier to talk to Gaz than to Dib. "My home planet, Irk, has run me out. I need a place to stay."

"Well don't even think that you can stay with me!" Gaz nearly screamed at Zim.

Zim laughed in amusement. "Like I would stay with you filthy humans. I was thinking that you could show me someplace else in which I could stay, and then I will get my base back up again."

"You do know that Dib is inside that room right there proving that you were here. Once you make a big scene, like putting in a house that just appeared from no where, these people will be all over you."

Zim's razor teeth pressed together in frustration as a small growl came from his throat. "That stupid human!" He yelled as he stormed towards the doors.

"And where do you think you're going?" Gaz asked. "You can't just barge on in there, they'll notice that you're an alien. You no longer have a disguise, and you'll have to think up a better one because Dib showed them your last ones."

Zim stopped short and looked back at Gaz, his face flushed from anger. Soon his anger died and a smirk appeared on his face. "You are helping me." He said with amusement.

Gaz's eyes opened wide with surprise at Zim's accusation. "W-what? No I'm not!" She said quickly.

"Yes you are." Zim said, taking a step towards Gaz. "Why else would you have just told me that?"

Gaz watched Zim step towards her. She wanted to run but didn't want him to think she was a coward. "No! I just like to see you squirm." Gaz's face turned into a smirk, she had him.

"If you like to see me squirm then you would have let me barge in their, expose myself, and then be taken away."

And just like that, she lost him.

"It's ok Gaz, I see that you have finally found out that I am much more superior than your pathetic human race. I don't blame your for helping me." Zim was now so close to Gaz that she could see that he was about two inches taller than her. She could feel his breath run along her face and slip into her nose. "But I don't take help from humans." He whispered quietly.

Gaz clenched her hands in tight fists. "Then I'll do it!" Gaz screamed as she plowed through Zim, running towards the doors to the over-crowded auditorium.

"You know you don't want to." Zim's voice cut through Gaz like a knife. "You know that you want to help me, you want me here Gaz, you've missed me."

Gaz stopped short before she reached the doors, her hand on one handle. Her mind was reeling. _Is he right? Have I truly missed Zim? No! I couldn't! He tried to destroy the Earth! But he's so bad at it! That's what made it so funny…so, so funny._ Gaz stopped and turned around, staring Zim in the eyes.

"Perhaps…you're right." Gaz said softly.

Zim's smirk crept back onto his face as he walked up to Gaz, his hands soon upon her shoulders. "I'm back Gaz, there is no one to miss any longer." Zim looked down to Gaz, his smirk turning into a soothing smile.

Gaz looked at Zim a bit longer before lunging herself into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his slim figure and held back tears. "I really have missed you."

"I know." Zim said, taking his right hand away for a moment. "And that is how I am going to break Dib."

Gaz opened her eyes, not sure what he meant. "Wait, you don't mean…" Gaz stopped as he felt a sharp pain through her stomach. She looked down and saw a knife, thin but rather large, and it had Zim's claw-like-hand wrapped around it's handle.

Gaz looked up to Zim, who's smirk was back. "Humans are such pitiful creatures." He said, enjoying the terror of Gaz's face. "They love…they live…and they die." Zim yanked the knife out of Gaz's stomach, causing her to fall to her knees in unbearable pain. "I do wish you the best of luck Gaz." He said, putting the knife back into a case in which he held.

Gaz looked up to Zim with a glare that he was used to seeing. "This won't last." She said, the pain seeping through her words. "You will get caught, be put through hell, and never wish you killed me. Believe me."

Zim laughed as he turned around slowly and made his way to the door. As he pushed it open Gaz could feel the breeze blow through her hair, but this time it seemed strangely cold, like ice running over her body.

-----

It seemed like hours before Dib arrived, though it was only ten minutes. Gaz was laying on her back as blood lie in a puddle around her. Dib was by her side in a matter of seconds and tried to hold the wound to stop the blood, but he was too late, she was already dying.

"Gaz! Gaz! Talk to me! Say something, please! Tell me your going to drive home! Say that you hate me! Say your going to kill me if I take the last slice of pizza! Just…just say something!" Dib screamed as he shook Gaz lightly.

Gaz smiled as she looked up to her older brother. "He's back." She whispered, taking in a deep breath.

"What?" Dib asked, leaning in closer.

"Zim, he's back."

Dib's eyes were open in surprise. "Zim?" He muttered as he leaned down to Gaz, giving her a hug, realizing that Zim was the person, or _thing_, responsible for this. "Don't leave me!" He told her. "Don't leave me."

Gaz coughed up a bit of blood. "We love…we live…we die." Dib listened and nodded. "Oh," She started. "Quit whining." And within the next few seconds, her body fell limp.

"Gaz! Gaz! Stay with me! Stay with--!" but everything melted into darkness as her last words hung in the air.

_We love…we live…we die._

_-----_

Sorry if it seems a bit rushed. I don't mean for it to sound like it but I think everything jut processes quickly when I read it. Anyway, I would love to hear what ya think! (Oh, and no, I don't hate Gaz, and yes, I tend to go for G/Z relationships.)

Oh, and don't worry, I'm still working on chapter ten of Alien Love, but I am at my grandparents at the moment and I have already started the chapter, so I don't want to try and think of the chapter here and rewrite something that I already have. Perhaps I will have someone from home e-mail it to me and then work on it here? It all depends on what the readers want! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and sorry, no quote this time.


End file.
